


A Walk Away

by shrequeen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, a shelf broke, and now they like each other, pls dont hate it's not that good, this is a oneshot rip, this was a short story assignment lmao., what a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrequeen/pseuds/shrequeen
Summary: A short story of how a book keeper and her cousin broke a shelf and the hero who fixes it is a walk's distance away. And then they click :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> wHOOOO MY FIRST FIC and it's shallura (obviously) also this was originally a short story assignment so it is sHORT IM SORRY 
> 
> ok thanks if you read it and im sorRy bcs the formatting got messed up when i typed it here aHHH
> 
> ily all
> 
> bYe

Shiro crossed the narrow road, coffee in his left hand, keys in his prosthetic other, off to work on an especially chilly autumn day. He approached the front door of his shop, Shiro’s Mechanics. The keys jingled as he inserted them into the lock, opening his store for business. Shiro immediately began to work, heading to the cars in their lofts. Shiro’s Mechanic’s was a part of one of the two large plazas that were across from each other in the middle of a busy intersection along with many other small shops and services. His store was musty, grey, and old compared to the small shop across the street, Royalty Reading. The petite bookstore was owned by Allura Malkia and her cousin, Coran Onkel. Although the two stores were only a walk’s distance away, Shiro and Allura have never crossed paths; until now.  
Allura paced back and forth nervously in the non-fiction aisle of her bookstore, thinking about what to do. She stopped and stared at her cousin, Coran, who was attempting to fix the very broken shelf that had somehow unstuck itself from the wall.  
"Hey, Coran. How’s it going?” she asked, gesturing to pointing at the bookshelf.  
“I think it’s going pretty well, I mean they don’t call me the ‘Coranic’ for nothing!” he responded. Allura looked at the mess in front of her. It didn’t look like it was going well. She proceeded to pace back and forth until something struck her.  
“Coran?” Allura called back to him. He looked up at her. “Isn’t there a mechanic’s shop down the road?”  
“Well yeah, but why would you need that? I think I’ve almost got it,” Coran said with an unconvincing smile. Allura eyed the broken wood and the pile of messy books.  
“I think I’ll go ask whoever works there to help us fix this,” she told him. “Alright? I’ll be going now. Be back in a tick.” And without waiting for a response, Allura was off.  
She approached the front of Shiro’s Mechanic’s letting out a deep breath into the cool air. Why was she so nervous? Allura had only seen the man who worked here once or twice, and it wasn’t even in close proximity. With one final breath, she gripped the handle of the door and walked in. The place was dusty and had a rusty metallic smell. She walked around, looking for someone until she found her way into the lofts. Shiro was halfway under a large, black pickup truck, only his long legs and grey boots visible to Allura. She stood there silently until he pushed back and his upper half became visible. His thin, black longsleeve was covered in oil as well as his hands. She eyed his right arm unusually, when she finally realized it was a prosthetic. As he stood up to get a towel, he saw Allura. Now, like any grown man who sees a beautiful woman with long, white flowing hair, dressed as elegant as a queen in his dusty old store, he screamed. Allura’s eyes widened and she immediately covered her mouth, trying to muffle her laughter. Shiro realized what he had done and buried his face in his hands for a while then looked up.  
“Didn’t mean to startle you there,” Allura said once she stopped laughing.  
“Oh, yeah, no, it’s fine,” Shiro managed to say back. He read her name tag and blushed. "Umm, so, how can I help you… Allura?” A shiver went down her spine when he said her name.  
"Ah, yes. Um, I seem to have broken a shelf, well I didn’t break it, but it’s broken and even Coran can’t fix it so I kinda need someone to help fix it and I just thought you could do it and-”  
“Sure,” Shiro cut off her rambling. “Would you like me to do it now, or..?”  
“Yeah, now would be nice, I mean, if you’re not busy or anything...Shiro,” Allura stuttered, reading the small name tag on his chest. Shiro shrugged, his blush deepening as if to say that he wasn’t that busy and after wiping his hands he headed towards the exit. Allura didn’t move.  
“You coming?” Shiro called back. Allura immediately turned around muttering an apology and walked slowly behind him to her shop.  
Tossing and turning in bed, Allura looked up at her ceiling. She couldn’t get her mind off of something. Actually it was more like a someone. Closing her eyes, she remembered today, picturing it in her head, his nimble hands working on the shelf, his broken intricate prosthetic that doesn’t light up at the palm for some reason, his ever-lasting smile and twinkle in his eyes when they exchanged numbers. She grinned and pulled the covers up to her chin. She had to thank him for fixing the shelf somehow, so it was decided. Tomorrow she was going to call him over to her shop and give him a few history books he seemed interested in and a small car keychain. Just as a thank you gift, and nothing more.  
“Hey, Shiro! What’s up! I just wanted to ask you to come over to my shop for a while so I can give you a little thank you gift!” Allura spoke her text out loud.  
“Nah, too many exclamation marks,” Coran remarked, looking over her shoulder.  
“QUIZNAK! CORAN DON’T DO THAT!” Allura shrieked, hitting him not so lightly on the arm. Coran pouted and rubbed his soon to be bruised arm.  
“Just trying to help, I mean, I saw the way you were looking at him yesterday. Heart eyes and all,” he chuckled. Allura’s face turned a dark shade of fuschia and she shoved him away.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Allura said matter of factly after the blush had lessened. “He’s just a friend.”  
“Convincing much,” Coran teased, walking away with a smirk plastered on his face. Allura ignored him and resumed writing the text to Shiro. She finally decided on one and held her breath as she hit send. Much to her delight, Shiro responded a few seconds after. He was coming in five minutes after he finished washing up. Allura squealed with excitement and went to gather her gift.  
He crossed the street, turning up the collar on his coat. Everything was still. And then it was not. Allura saw it first. As she waited outside her shop to greet Shiro, something at the far left caught her eye, and it was heading right at him. Images of her father flooded her head, filling her with some sort of ghostly hope. Without thinking twice, she lunged at Shiro, screaming his name. They crashed into each other, knocking him off of the road when it happened. Shiro looked up in shock, trying to figure out what had just happened when he saw her. Lying unconscious on the ground, limbs everywhere, was Allura. Everythin g stopped. Shiro called out her name. Once. Twice. No response. He bolted for her, screaming her name all the while. He knelt down beside her, examining her injuries. Her blank face stared back. Shiro was soon joined by an overwhelmed wreck named Coran, crying his eyes out.  
“I’ve just called the ambulance,” he said between sobs, gently rubbing her arm. Allura’s eyes fluttered open.  
“I’m….... fine,” she mumbled before passing out again. Coran chuckled sadly, wiping tears from his eyes.  
"Typical Allura, saying she’s fine when she’s obviously not,” he said. But Shiro wasn’t listening. He stared, still at Allura’s motionless body, but all he could see was them. Them lying unconscious on the ground next to him. Them yelling at him to run while they stayed back. Them getting beat while he peered cowardly behind a corner. His friends. They got hurt because of him, and he was about to let it happen again.  
The steady beat of the monitor filled the hollow room. Shiro was slumped against the matte white sheets of the hospital bed, staring up at a sleeping Allura. The surgeons had already completed the surgery on her broken leg and now she was just resting. Shiro rose up into a sitting position, placing his forehead against Allura’s whispering comforting words to both himself and her. Coran appeared silently at the doorway watching the two fondly.  
“I was going to check in on her, but it seems like you’ve got it covered,” he said, with a distinct smirk in his voice. Shiro immediately rose from his position, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“Ha, yeah, but I’m still worried. I mean, this is all my fault,” he spoke regretfully.  
A voice behind them spoke.  
"It wasn’t.” Coran and Shiro spun around simultaneously with wide eyes. Shiro walked over and sat down. They were silent, looking into each other’s eyes as if communicating through thoughts when Coran interrupted them.  
"Well, I’ll be going now. I’ll leave you two to your funny business,” he said, wiggling his bright orange mustache, then exiting smoothly. Allura frowned and sighed, pressing her head into her hands. She took a deep breath in, then exhaled, thinking about what to say.  
“I’m sorry. For everything. I shouldn’t have done that. I just didn’t want to lose another loved one,” she said, barely audible. Tears welled up in Shiro’s eyes. Another loved one?  
“So you know what it’s like,” Shiro finally responded. “Losing someone.” Allura sniffled and looked up at him, nodding gravely. He scooched closer to her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Allura couldn’t hold it in anymore. She buried her face in Shiro’s chest, weeping quietly. He embraced her trying to suppress his own tears, but finally let them fall. They sat like that for a while, listening to each other cry, when Shiro finally broke them apart.  
“It’ll be okay. I’m still here and I won’t be leaving anytime soon," he spoke softly. Allura looked up her eyes watering pulling him in once again, pressing their foreheads together and placing his right hand on her heart. The prosthetic palm lit up. "After all, I'm only a walk away."


End file.
